Breaks and Freedom
by tantalustroupeIX
Summary: Sometimes you're stuck in a rut, sometimes you need your freedom, and sometimes you have to see when its time to let go. Digimon story revolving around Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi and the rest of the gang. T for language sexual topics. Chapter series. I do not own Digimon or its characters
1. 01 Just a break

55 minutes. It had been 55 minutes since they were supposed to meet. Sora Takenouchi "Kept looking at her watch holding it to her ear. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her watch was broken. Sora turned her phone on:  
1:55 p.m.

He was late. five minutes to a hour late to be exact. Sora thought she would be more surprised but she was. not She wasn't surprised at all. It was a cold March as Sora Takenouchi waiting outside her tennis practice. She tucked her mouth under her red scarf to keep her face warm wearing a dark blue pea coat, jeans, and her tennis shoes. Her boyfriend had promised that he would pick her up. Out of all the times that he had promised to pick her up from practice he had shown up a little less than half the times. It bothered her, or it use to. Now she had become so use to it she didn't think much of it.  
Sorray sighed "Late. Again Might as well head home." Sora had just picked up her gym bag when a car came rolling up. Tachi Kamiya popped out of the drivers side, "Sora!" He waved running up to her he puts his hands on his knees. "I'm so sorry Sora I got distracted and..."  
"You forgot." Sora replied flatly picking up her things began walking home.

"No no no it is not that!" Tai pleaded running after her abandoning his car.

"You forgot." Sora repeated ignoring his pleas.

"Sora its just I was in the digital world and Agumon-"

"How long have we been together Tai?" Sora stopped in her tracks. Tai looked at her stern face then began counting on his fingers. "like...two...years?" Tai tried to make it sound like he knew but it still ended in a question. He looked down ashamed shoving his hands into his green windbreaker.

"T-Two?" Sora eyes widened and threw her things on the sidewalk, "Two? Two Tai Kamiya? Its been Four. Four. You are Twenty Tai Kamiya that means we have been topgether since we were 16 which makes it four!" Sora was furious. She knew Tai had become more forgetful. His time in the Digital world and his business job took up more time then she wanted to forget her. To forget them? Made her so angry.

"Sora I cant remember every detail only the important ones." The minute those words left his mouth he regretted it.

"Tachi Kamiya!" Sora shouted embarrassing both of them in public. "I don't want to see you ever. Ever again!" She grabbed her things taking off. Sora had always been faster than Tai wither her soccer and tennis and she was able to lose easily him in the crowd. Sora let the tears burn down her face blocking out the sound of Tai calling her name.

By the time Sora was home and on her bed she was exhausted, Sora couldn't stop crying, hurting. She was so angry with Tai. When they first got together she used to walk on clouds to him. He would do anything for her, be there anytime she called he always protected her. Now...he barley showed up to their dates, always late, or just didn't call. Tai was more focused with his career and going out with his business friends or being in the Digital world than she. Sora cried. cried until her fell asleep.

* * *

Sora stirred her black tea. She had spent half the night throwing things and crying, she barley slept. She had so many thoughts about Tai she had asked him to come over that morning.

Knock Knock

Tai let himself him. "Hey Sora." He made to his way to the table eating the muffins that had been left out. Tai took his goggles and windbreak off putting down his blue shirt he sat down stuff his face "You look like a mess." He said among bites. Sora sighed.

"Tai about our fight..."

"Oh that," He grabbed another muffin. "I figured it's your time or something. No worries. Wanna go out to eat? Maybe get a burger"

"Tai you had no idea how long we have been dating. Do you know what today is?" She glared at him over her tea.

"I don't know Tuesday?" Tai bit into his muffin looking puzzled.

"Tai first off its Friday, secondly every Friday we go get pizza did you forget."

"No I-"

"You forgot." She drank her tea. Tai stopped eating. Wiping the crumbs off his face he shifted. "Its not that I forgot Sora." he tried to grab her hand and she pulled away, Its just we got into such a repetitive rut."

"Rut?"

Tai groaned knowing how he sounded, "We do the same thing every Friday. Every tennis practice we meet in the same place. Every coffee date same coffee place. Every restaurant the same. Anytime I want to go to a bar or dancing with you. Its just too different for you or you don't feel like it." Tai lied his head on the table. "Valentines day, new years, holidays, dates, anniversaries. Same thing and sometimes...I want something new."

Tears swelled inside Sora eyes. New. Not something. "Someone" she whispered

"HM?" Tai looked up as tears fell freely from Soras face. "Sora he got up to come comfort her but she held her hand up in dismay. Wiping the tears from her face she hiccuped. "Break. We. W-We need a break."

"Sora," Tai begged, just a little. Sora looked him strait in the eye. "I do not want to see you Tai." She began walking to the door with him trailing behind. "We need a break, a chance to see if this is worth fixing. You can see whoever, date whoever, do whatever. No consequences." Sora opened the door as Tai walked outside he had such a shocked look on his face. "SO this is it?"

She was silent awhile before speaking "N-no I don't know. I need to just figure myself out. Who i am without you. You need your freedom so. I don't know maybe in a couple weeks-"

"Weeks?"

"Weeks or Days Tai. Well just. Well see. Whatever you do." She begun to close the door slowly. "Just. Right now there is no us. Not right now Anyways." Sora closed the door.


	2. 02 Having to tell everyone

"No way dude." Yamato "Matt" Ishida sat up strait. Matt and Tai were at Matts fathers place hanging out and watching TV. Matt was playing on his guitar but put it down when Tai told him what happened.

"So you two broke up? Thats insane."  
"Not broken up," Tai chomp on his chips "on a 'break.' Totally different." Matt slapped Tai on the back of the head. "What the hell Matt?!" Matt pointed at Tai.

";Did she says your still together."

"No." Tai answered flatly  
"Did she say you're still dating?"  
"No..."

"Did she say see what else is out there?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Did she say see other people?

"Yes."

"Then my friend," Matt slapped Tai on the back, "You're single. Your single or 'on a break'" Matt using dramatic air quotations, "Because you are in a rut and want to see what out there, she wants to figure out what she wants. Its simple. You two are figuring yourself or in other words finding myself." Tai stared at the group with his thinking face. "So this means I can go out? Date hot chicks? Get really drunk without someone pissed at me?" Matt nodded silently in agreement. "But what if. What if its a test?"

* * *

"Its not a test Mimi." Mimi Tachikawa sipped her cappuccino making sure not to get the foam on her upper lip. "Whatever you say Sora." Sora groaned rolling her eyes. "Its not. Just a chance for us to just be apart figure out what I want. I've been with Tai for four years Mimi. I have not gone on dates or done...I don't know other things!" Sora threw her hands up in defeat.

"Sora, darling." Mimi patted her best friends hand. "You don't like doing any of that."

"But Tai does." Sora crossed her arms muttering "Mimi can I tell you something?"

"Oh Gossip!" Mimi scooted her bistro seat closer taking a drink of her coffee.

"I think Tai might have been seeing someone." Mimi spit her drink all over Sora.

* * *

"I mean come on Tai I'm not stupid." Matt was tuning his guitar while Tai laid on the floor. "Your always out with your business buddies at sushi bars, karaoke, or at 'meetings."

"Yeah well," Tai turned so his back was to Matt, "Anyways," Tai tried changing the subject, "I'm going to have to break the news to Kairi?"

"Kari?"

"Yeah. She loves Sora shes always looked up to her."

"THANK GOD" Kari was shouting through the phone Sora had to pull it far away. "Look Sora I am sorry and all but Tai is a reckless idiot." Sora had called Kari later that afternoon. Kari was like a little sister to her and she didn't want her to have harsh feelings. "So...you're not mad?"

"Mad? No Sora I'm surprised it has taken you so long, its good and makes sense. Look TK, Davis, Yolei, Mimi, and I are all going to see Matts band play tomorrow you should come."

"R-really? I don't know I mean."

"It'll be fun Sora I promise."

"Oh...alright!"

* * *

"Are you going to come to my show tomorrow night?" Matt was in the kitchen cooking while Tai was playing on his phone.

_Bing_! A text alert goes off on Tais phone

"Huh? Oh I don't know looks like Kari already knows Sora told her. She invited her tomorrow so guess I wont go."

_Bing!_

"Plus uh I might work." Tai got up and grabbed his keys from the counter.

_Bing!_

"Work it's a Saturday?" Matt shot Tai a look raising his eyebrow

_Bing!_

"Who keeps texting you?"

"No one. Work. look I got to go see you later." Tai went for the door faster than an ever leaving Matt in the silence.

Okay bye Tai..."


	3. 03 Stop hitting me TK

Mimi was primping herself for the night. Mascara, short skirt, perfect pink hair, something sexy on underneath, scented lipgloss the works. Matts concert was going to be amazing and she wanted to make sure. As Mimi continued to get ready in her all pink and fur room her laptop made a noise.

**Plink!**

"Oh my darling!" Mimi rushed to her computer to see she had a new e-mail.

_My dearest Mimi,_

_Things here at the hospital have been going well. The marineangemon and calumon have been able to learn fast on how to be nurses and helpers here at the Hospital. The building itself is close to done but looks like I will be here another couple of months as training is not quite done. I have asked Izzy to come to join me to help get preparations done smoothly. Ken will be opening the digiportal to let Izzy through. I have asked Ken as well to stay and help. I hope all is well._  
_I do miss you Mimi and I cannot wait till I see you. Are you expecting visiting soon? I have not been able to see you in quite sometime. If you ever feel like dropping by I will always have a place for you, maybe you could even help out here I know you have been working on you're cooking I bet it is delicious._

_I hope everyone else is doing well as well. I know right now Mimi things are a big rough and its been very long a year since I have been gone. But I have and always will be here for you if you need me remember I am a click away. Or a visit._

_The hospital is looking better than your last visit theres just always the offs and ends that need to be tied up._

_Anyway I must go I have to prepare for Izzy and Kens arrival._

_Goodbye Mimi love always,_

_Joe_

Mimi slammed her laptop down. "OH I CAN VISIT I CAN HELP I CAN DROP EVERYTHING TO GO HELP YOU BUILD AND AND...WORK!" Mimi threw her stuffed bear at the wall. Joe had been gone so long she sometimes forgot that he was even her boyfriend. He never visited in this whole time she would have to. Whenever she visit or try to do something special with him he would put her to work, have her help out. She did not want that. She had become so tired of him. Not noticing her. She would wait in his room all night in a sexy number, and by the time he came home from the hospital she would be sound asleep then shed wake up and he would've already left for the next day.

Mimi wasn't a girl to do hard labor nor was she one to get not her way or not get attention. Mimi changed from her blue cotton shirt into a black halter showing off her cleavage. That'll get her some attention.

"Knock Knock" Called out a voice. it was Sora. "Wow Mimi, you look good!"

"Oh this?" Mimi twirled. "Jus a little something I had found. You look well, acceptable."

"Thank you fashion police." Sora flopped onto her bed she had put on skinny black jeans an oversized yellow tank with a white tank under with her Red windbreaker on top. Sora kicked her legs in the air watching her Red shoes move up and down. "Ready?"

"Five more minutes Sora it takes time to look this good" Sora groaned know five meant twenty.

* * *

The place was dark, and it was crowded. Matt was setting upstage when his friends came running up.

"Matt!" Davis high five his friend. David wore a black basketball kersey over his dark blue jeans. He removed his goggles from his head wiping his brow. "I'm so stoked for your show it's going to be amazing! That last band was so good so you have to provide a way better sh-OW" TK hit Davis in the arm. "I think you'll be great." TK gave his older brother a thumbs up.

"Thanks TK." Matt waved ad his brother. TK rolled up the sleeves to his blue and green shirt. it was hot from all the people in the room he was glad eve in winter that he wore loose blue jeans.

"Sorry were late!" A perky voice rang out. Mimi was forcing her way through the crowd with Sora trailed behind.

"Sora!" Matt shot up straight fixing his dark green plaid shirt making sure it wasn't tucked into his black jeans or anything."

"Geez" TK mummer at his brother. Matt blushed a little jumping down from the stage. "Matty!" Mimi threw her arms around Matt "I am so happy to see you!" Mimi was bouncing with excitement getting her breasts too much attention from David. TK hit him again.

"You look nice Mimi" Matt walked past and straight up to Sora, "I'm glad you made it. You never come to my large shows."

'Yeah well" She rubbed her arm "Trying new things or whatever"

"Well uh I gotta go over. up. Over up there" Matt pointed to the stage slowing backing away. "Bye"

"Ill see you in a little" Sora waved.

Everyone stood there not saying a thing

"Um...what the fuck was that?" Davis half shouted. TK punched him in the arm.

"STOP PUNCHING ME"

"Stop saying dumb things."

"You stop!"

"How about you both stop." Yolei walked up literally out of nowhere with Kari. "Hey guys."

"Kari" TK hugged his girlfriend tightly "I was only in the restroom." She giggled kissing him on the cheek. When Kari saw Sora she ran up to her grabbing her tightly. She always looked cute when she wore her pink shirt and yellow shorts, same with Yolei in her purple dress and blue cardigan.

"Hi Sora"  
"Hey Kari"  
"Come alone?"  
"Now I'm with.." Sora looked around "Where did Mimi go?"  
"Mimi?" Kari cocked her head. "But I didn't think shed actually..." Karis voice became softer  
"What Kari?" Sora was puzzled, Kari had become lost in her own mind for a second.  
"Nothing just. Um. Oh! Matts bands starting!"  
"Sora!" Mimi popped up "Hey I ran into some girls from America I know!" She pointed to a group of blonde girls who waved. Sora waved back  
"Lemme guess. Ditching me?" Sora smirked. She knew Mimi. Mimi nodded "Well...just" Sora laughed and held her hand up "Its okay go ahead I got everyone here I wont drop into my own broken sorrow" She stuck her tongue out "I know you like the back of my hand"

* * *

Matt got up to the mic as the crowd swarmed in  
"Hello! We are Teenage Wolves!"  
"MATT I LOVE YOU!" Jun, Davis Matt obsessed older sister showed up with a large I Love Teenage Wolves sign.

"I am so sorry Davis." Yolei patted him on the back Sora laughed.

"Before we start," Matt looked at his band members who nodded somberly. "Listen uh next week here at 6PM It will be our last show. " The whole crowd gasped and booed "Now now before you start throwing shit!" Matt laughed awkwardly, "We've decided to all pursue other things beside music. So next week we've rented the place all night so that you may celebrate with us! The beginning of the End! Okay so without further ado..." Matt picked his guitar up "One Two Three Four!"

Tai was pretty pissed. Weekend night stuck at home all his friends out. Nothing to do

**Bing**!


	4. 04 Shred of dignity

_Bing bong bing bong bing bong bing bong bing bong_

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Tai ran to his front door in his pajama bottoms without a shirt. Tai throwing it open just sighed.

_Bing bong bing bong bing bong bing bong bing bong_

"Mimi." Tai took her hand from the doorbell. She was drunk. Not classy drunk either the kind where you are sloppy falling over her shoes in her hand. "Heyyy Taiii" Mimi giggled walking in. "I cant go home like th-this my momma kill me"

"I know I know. Its cool you can crash." Mimi flopped onto the couch and Tai brought her some water.

"Why would they let you leave this drunk Mimi." Tai looked at her with concern Mimi avoided his eyes still giggling "Oh -hiccup- Its funny see" She poked his nose "I saw some girl I knew and ditched everyone to go get wasted so obviously" Mimi rolled her eyes "I couldn't crash with Sora shed yell at me shes so prude. I don't know what you see in here."

"Mimi..." He knew where this was going. "Stop." Tai ran his finger threw his hair. Mimi wanted someone to think she was better than any other girl in the world. Even if the world looked fuzzy right now. Mimi thre her shoes on the couch.

"She boring and doesn't do anything fun!" Mimi was prettier than her. she looked better and was hotter. Why didn't anybody else see that? "Shes Joe! THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER" Mimi shouted swaying on the couch laughing. Tai grabbed her arm to steady her "Joes a good guy Mimi" Tai over time knew Mimi resented Sora a little because of her competition with her. He thought Mimi was hot he always had. Sora was naturally pretty but Mimi when she got done up was something to show off.

"NO! He left me he didn't even care! Wh-When I see him! He...he like...doesn't care and stuff! I could look this sexy and he would be like eh whatever!" Mimi threw her shoes off putting throwing all the pillows off the couch.

"Mimi stop throwing pillows!"

"Never!" Mimi laughed standing up so fast she fell back down. Tai helped her up. Mimi staggered to Tai bedroom. "Oh lookie what in here!" She giggled throwing herself on his bed. Tai came over sitting on the edge as Mimi tried to situate herself in her short skirt.

"Mimi you're a great girl. Joe just doesn't know what he is doing."

"If he wanted to see me he would visit!"  
"Hes just busy and doesn't have time"

"Yes he does! He knew what he wants and so do...So do I!" She put her hand on Tais tigh and faced him

"Tai?"

"Yes Mimi?" Tai rubbed his temple looking at her

"You think I'm pretty right?" She pouted wiggling in her seat

"Of course Mimi" He patted her shoulder with a small smile

"You think 'Hey! I'm lucky to have her' right?"

"Yes Mimi."

"So then...have me." Mimi untied her halter top and the whole thing fell to her waist. Tai but the inside his cheek looking at her bare chest.

* * *

"Wow I cant believe it" Sora was sitting at the counter at Matts. Sora, TK, Kari, Davis, and Yolei had all gone over after. TK and Kari went to 'grab' something from TKs room. Davis was watching TV while Yolei read a magazine yelling at him to just pick a channel. Matt handed Sora a drink. "Whats this?"

"Beer." Matt smiled, "Try it."

"I've had the beer before Matt." Sora had just never not had a beer with Tai. She would only drink if he was there so he could protect her from drunk guys or from getting sick. She tried to remember the last time she drank. It had been so long nowadays he went out without her. Sora took a sip and crinkled her nose, "Bitter. So what made you want to end it? This bands always been your life Matt." Sora had never know Matt to not put 100% into something like Tai. When he started his band fame never went to his head, he was always Matt to her. Just Matt.

"Just, I will graduation in a couple years i need to get serious." Matt got himself a beer leaning over the counter opposite of Sora he sighed "I cant be that 40 year old geezer who still thinks his bands awesome."

"Yeah you can" Davis shouted, "Id still come see you haha"

"Thanks Davis," Matt took a drink contining, "I want to settle down one day and need a job where I can do that."

"Matt you are only 21." Sora laughed taking another drink. The beer was not good but it helped her relax.

"I know but the other guys agree. We have had a good run and were all just done with music. This chapter going to close but it'll be good. The last show will be big and we will all go out and have a party go out with a bang. I've invited Joe, Ken, and Izzy to come back." At the sound of Kens name Yolei perked up

"Kens coming back?"

"He has only been gone a day Yolei god" Davis rolled his eyes flipping channels.

"How is Joe?" Sora asked ignoring Davis and Yolei beginning argument

"Good. Good." Matt averted his eyes "Busy. Misses Mimi, she never visits he never visits." Sora looked down somberly "She hasn't talked about him in sometime. Whenever I try to..."  
"Avoids the subject?" Matt interrupted nodding in agreement "Him too. Even when I visit its 'I don't have time' or 'I need to go here."

"I wish," Sora took another drink staring into her glass "She would talk about it. They both need to. They need to let one another know how they feel." As Sora stared into her cup Matt look in his friend. Sora looked so, concerned and sad.

"Maybe. Its hard for them. Shes stubborn and hes oblivious."

"Joe is not that oblivious," said Kari walking in with TK. Both of their clothes very wrinkly blushing. Kari sat down next to Sora and TK slapped both Davis and Yolei on the back of the head "Stop arguing" he flopped down on the floor.

"Whats up with your clothes man?" Davis laughed

"Joe just doesnt know his priorities. At least he doesn't think he does." Kari continued ignoring Davis. "Mimi just...hm" She lost herself in thought leaving Matt and Sora hanging.

"Kari?" Matt tilted his head confused

"Hm?"  
"You were saying?" Kari looked surprised like she had forgotten she was talking "Oh just I need to get home. Walk me home TK?" Sora grabbed Karis arm before she got up "You ok?"

Kari nodded "Yeah just tired. Thank you though Momma Sora" Sora smiled.

* * *

It was morning. Kari sat at her mothers couch eating her cereal watching TV. She had noticed the pair of shoes in the morning. putting them by the door. She wasn't a idiot. She knew what her brother was doing. Having some floozy he probably knew from school or work in his room. She shuttered trying not to think about it.

Mimi quietly opened the door to Tais room, walking as soft as she could she froze seeing Kari on the couch. Kari couldn't see her. She would tell someone. Mimi wasn't sure if she could trust Kari. She knew her and Sora were like thick as skin. She would blabber. Mimi grabbed her shoes as quietly as humanly possibly she open the door and closed it. Kari had noticed a person walked by but tried to let them have just a little bit of dignity they could hold onto.

Tai came out of his room yawning. Kari looked up at him "She left" Tai froze not realizing that Kari had seen her.

"Kari I-"

"Save your breath Tai," She waved her head chomping on her cereal. "None of my business that what you tell me."

Mimi was walking home looking like a torn up mess. She knew she was doing a walk of shame, she didnt really seem to care. she checked her phone. Two messages from Sora. She signed her stomach hurting form hunger, not regret. She dialed her number. "Hey Sora! So sorry about last night? Want to grab a coffee in like a hour?"


	5. 05 Monday is on her shoulders

Monday Night. Sora sat at her desk in her room. 5:00 P.M.

Usually this is the time her and Tai would call one another. Talk about their day. In all honesty Sora was not sure what to do with herself now that she was single. Was she supposed to be meeting guys? She wasn't sure. She had spent most of the weekend shopping or being with Mimi. Drinks with Mimi coffee with Mimi. Maybe it was time for her to try something by herself. But what?

* * *

_Ding Dong_

"Hi Matty!" Mimi energetically bounced her way into his place. She was wearing a long pink dress with a matching pink winter coat. Matt stepped aside so she could walk in she headed straight for the kitchen. "Thanks for the cooking lesson Matt I have just been having trouble making Curry lately." She lied her Coat on the bar tying back her pink hair.

"Its not a problem Mimi I am always happy to help. Making it for Joe?" Mimi stiffened at his words but quickly went back to her bubbly self "Oh yes! I see him all the time so he really likes it I just want it better."

"Really?" Matt lifted one of his eyebrows. He knew she was lying. He knew she had not visited him she wasn't planning to. Then what was she doing here?

* * *

Tai realized it was 5:45 he kept checking his phone at work thinking someone was going to call him he couldn't figure out why. Sora. He remembered. She would always call currently. He used to enjoy it then it just became something, a noise, he listened to on the way home. A Noise. Since when had they become like this? So casual no spark.

Tai sighed at his desk. He could not think. He needed a drink. Tai picked his phone up and dialed Matts number

"Hey Man."

"Hey what are you doing."

"Oh I'm just MIMI STOP PLAYING WITH THAT" Tai held the phone as far away as possible

"Sorry I'm trying to teach Mimi how to cook, shes very bad" He said in almost a whisper.

"I heard that!" Mimi shouted from the back. "Okay well, why she has been getting one from you?"

"Because I am amazing at everything I do in life Tai." The sarcasm form Matts voice dripped through the phone. "What it to you?"

"N-Nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a beer dude."

"Uhm yeah sure Ill be done here soon. Ill call you later"

"Oh Mattyyyyyy" Mimi called out

"Later dude"

* * *

Sora was at the craft store. She was getting more supplies of art books, water colors, ect. Being a major in Fashion Design meant she was always needing something or searching for a new color. It was 7 PM and she had done nothing the last two hours but draw and paint. it felt amazing like her mind was open creating new designs.

"Sora?" A familiar voice had called out. Sora turned around and smiled "Jim Kido." Joes older brother a lot better looking in Soras opinion. He was wearing nice dress clothes making Sora feel like a child in her jean, over sized t shirt and yellow peacoat. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Its been awhile."

"Same here." he smiled "Are you here with Tai?"

"N-No uhm." Sora blushed slightly "Were not actually together. uh.." Sora fidgeted with the sketchpad she was holding

"Oh! Uh sorry I did not know"

"Its okay. Have you talked to Joe?" His eyes brightened. Jim always loved his younger brother

"Oh yeah! Just yesterday he misses all of you. I think hes homesick but he wont admit it."

"Joe not admit hes sick? Thats unlike him." Jim laughed "Haha yeah hey listen uh, would you like to go grab a coffee?"

* * *

"There" Mimi wiped her brow looking down at her curry. It looked amazing and surprisingly edible. "Thank you so much Matt."

"Its not trouble Mimi anything for you and Joe." Matt had been trying to bring up Joe all night but every time Mimi squirmed her way out of the conversation and changed it. Matt was putting the food she made into plastic containers when his phone with off. " Who is it? " Mimi asked being nosey.  
"Just Tai I am actually supposed to go meet him." He put his phone back in his pocket. "I want to come!" Mimi jumped and down and Matt sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually uhm it's a guys night..."

"Is that what Tai said?" Mimi crossed her arms she was not going to give up without a fight.

"N-No but-"  
"Then I am going." Mimi was already out the door with her coat and leftovers

"Fuck" Matt did not know what to do. Tai had asked specially for her to not come which for him was weird. Tai and Mimi were cool why would not he be okay with her tagging along? Matt pulled his phone out

"Hey Matt where are you?"

"Leaving now hey uhm so Mimi is coming."

"What the fuck dude? I asked you to NOT bring her?"

"Is it that big of deal Tai? Its just Mimi whats wrong with that?"

Silence fell

"Hello?"

"I'm still here Matt. Fine. Just. OH SHIT"

"Tai? Tai whats going on?"

'Hey! Meet me at the corner of 4th street by the TV Station downtown"

"What? Why? new Bar?"

"yeah Yeah sure just meet me there?"

"Alright."

* * *

"He didn't say why?" Mimi asked as her and Matt walked to meet with Tai

"Nope just said we have to meet there."

"Thats weird" Mimi put her finger on her chin "Curious."

"Yeah well... I am sure Joe would be saying the same thing"

"God Matt," Mimi rolled her eyes "Can you just shut the hell up about Joe?!" Mimi stopped in her tracks as did Matt. That wasn't supposed to be out loud. That was supposed to be in her head.

"Mimi." Matt turned putting both hands on her shoulders making her look into his cerulean eyes. "Tell me. Now."

Mimis eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Everything had been building up to this. All of it. Her feelings her hatred her anger.

She collapsed on the ground and Matt went right now with her comforting his friend holding her and she bubbled words out. She held Matt so tight so he wouldn't leave her, so she wouldn't be alone.

"Matt *sniff* Matt I have done something terrible. Something I can *hiccup* never be forgiven for!"

* * *

Tai was getting really mad now. Mimi and Matt were taking too long, he dialed Matts cell

"Dude where are you?"

"Look i cant meet you somethings come up."

"What? Why you bailing on me?"

"Somethings" Matt said in the flattest tone he could "Are more important than you." Matt hung up

"Geez what a grouch" Tai was behind the corner of a building watching Sora on what he had assumed was a date. With Joes older brother no less.

"What a tangled web this will weave."

* * *

"This has been great Jim but I really must get home." She shook Jims hand "I will be in touch."

"Yeah please I am eager to hear from you" He smiled brightly shaking the young girls hand. "Dont be a stranger. Just let me know what you think."

Sora nodded grabbing her bag and purchased items from the craft store "Ill be calling you later this week."

Sora waved good-bye and began heading home when out of the shadows a familiar brown gravity defying hair shape caught her attention.

"T-Tai?" Tai was leaning against the wall trying to be stealthy but has failed horribly. "Did you follow me?"

"No I was uhm going to meet Matt. But he uhm. Bailed. Yeah" He scratched the back of his head. "So a date? Already?"

"I-Im sorry?" Sora was puzzled but then it clicked "Joes brother?"

"yeah well he's a good guy." Tai shoved his hands into his pockets kicking a rock. Sora laughed. She laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes. "Hey! This isn't funny!" Tai didn't like her laughing at him. It made him feel like such a fool.

"Tai haha Tai Jim is like ten years older" She crossed her arms "Jim is one of my fathers students. They have been working with Izzy about the digital world to help Joe. They need me to make nurses uniforms for the Digimon. Its a job offer."

"Oh." Tai felt stupid "well that makes way more sense."

"Gee glad you think I could'nt get a date Tai" Sora walked off with Tai once again trailing behind her apologizing.

* * *

Matt was emotionally exhausted. He ended up at his Mothers which was closer to Mimis where he had just left. Matt was staggering through the door seeing Kari and TK on the couch he flopped down in a arm chair. "Hey big brother" TK was chomping on a snack watching a movie with Kari "You okay you dont look good. Did Mimi make you eat her cooking?"

"Not...exactly." Matt looked tired, sick and worn out. "Just I dont know...where do I even begin..."

"Begin what?" Kari took a serious interest in his words. "TK paused the movie" TK did as he was told. Kari got up and kneeled at the arm chair putting her hand on top of Matts. Matt looked at Karis face. She looked so much like her brother it amazed him sometimes.

"TK. Can I have a moment alone with your brother please?" TK looked at her puzzled, he wasnt sure if that was okay. "Please TK" she begged her boyfriend. TK sighed he would always give into her wants and needs he was a sucker for her. "Alright well, I am taking the snacks." TK grabbed his popcorn and chips heading for his room.

"Matt. Matt look at me" Matt looked into her eyes. Seeing more and more of Tai even the way she handled him.

"Kari..."

"Matt. You know dont you? You found out...didnt you?"

Matts eyes widened "H-How?"

"Matt I always know and will forever know everything. But heres the thing you. You do not know everything. It is not my place to tell you." Kari squeezed his hand tightly "You cannot tell Sora this."

"Are you serious I h-"

"No. You cant not yet."

"But what about Joe?"

"Matt." Kari looked down trying to figure out what to say next. "Matt. Joe knows."

Matts eyes widened "Your fucking with me."

"N-No Matt. Please just. Please bare this awhile longer please."

Kari?"

"Yes Matt."

"How long have you known?" Kari sighed drifting off into her mind, losing herself in all the things she knew " please tell me what you know." She patted his hand. Matt couldnt believe what he was hearing. Such a big sercet. for so may peoples shoulders. Especially hers.


	6. 06 Secrets just make it harder

**Plink!**

_Dear Mimi,_

_You haven't returned any of me 40 e-mails I haven't. I hope you're okay, unfortunately Mimi something has been weighing on my chest. I will be staying her in the Digital World until otherwise. I will stay, run the hospital. I do not have any plan right now of returning so with I must say this relationship, us, is something I cannot do any longer. I love you and I do as I write this. I just cant have you waiting for me if I do not plan on returning. I cannot say the same for the others but I know for myself its not in my plan. I will be returning in a month or so to retrieve the last of my things and give you your things back._

_I know how this sounds and I am sorry Mimi i just cant do this anymore leading you on to believe I am coming home. The Digiworld has always been my home since we first came here allergies and all. Please don't think you did anything wrong I have done wrong by you and for that I hope you find someone who can give you more._

_Ill write you soon Mimi_

_-Joe_

All week everyone avoided everyone. Matt wasn't talking to Tai and he wasn't talking to Mimi. Mimi couldn't get anyone to get her attention so resorted to spending all of her free time getting Davis to do things for her. Tai spent his time with all of his co-workers going out every night after work. Sora barley left her house she was doing so much sketching and designing. Everyone has become so lost.

The night of Matts bands last show had come and creptup out of nowhere. Everyone was going no matter how they felt everyone wanted to support their friend. Matt wore a black plaid, black jeans, and tennis shoes not really feeling like dressing up he was setting his equipment up for the night.

Tai showed up just as things were about to get started wearing a blue thermal, his goggles, dark brown jeans he showed up with Jun, Davis Matt crazy older sister, along with Davis, TK, and Kari. All whom were going to strangle Jun if she said 'Matt' one more time.

Mimi in her typical cowboy hat and short white cowboy dress, had come with Yolei and Sora who was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, a black vneck and dark green hoodie. Mimi and Sora didn't do much talking on the way which was fine with Sora her mind had been so preoccupied. She sat at the bar ordering a beer chatting with Jun.

"I feel as if the universe if off." Yolei explained to TK, Davis, and Kari sitting at a booth. "You're telling me!" Davis whined "TK came with my sister." He slammed his head on the table.

"Theres tension in the room." TK nodded agreeing with Yolei he grabbed show down on some fries. "Who knows maybe its adult Digidestened stuff" he shrugged "What do you think Kari?"

"HM?" Kari wasn't listening. "Earth to Kari" Yolei waved her hand in front of her. "S-Sorry guys" Kari blushed grabbing a fry.

"I mean hes just so hot Sora" Jun had been drinking. A lot. Sora let her babble on Matt she didn't mind  
"Miss?" The bartender handed Sora a note "This is for you."  
Sora -11PM The Roof

Thats all it said. Sora heart skipped a beat.

Mimi came up to Tai at the bar "Hey" Tai looked up smiling weakly "Hey. Trying not to get too hammered huh?" He laughed drinking his own beer. "As if! I never drink!" Mimi winked drinking her very pink drink. She watched Tai who was watching Sora. She was laughing openly having a great time.

"Hard to be around her?" Mimi asked quietly. "No...I'm not sure" Tai shook his head. He fold his arm on the table resting his head on them he watch the precipitation on his beer glass. "It'll get easier once she leaves."

"Leaves" Mimi nearly choked on her drink, "Leaves for what?"

"The digitalworld." Tai looked somber playing with his glass he sat up straight. "Shes going with Joes brother he and her father have offered her a job. They need extra help and shes going to go. She told me Monday night after I saw her with joes brother. " Tai forced his full glass down his throat. "Shes happy. Making and designing so i guess" he shrugged "If shes happy."

Mimi couldn't believe it. Her own best friend. Hadn't told her a thing. She knew they had been drifting recently but to the point where she was leaving her to? Just like Joe she was leaving her and just like When Joe had left she would end up being alone. Always, always alone. "That isn't fair Tai" Mimi grabbed his arm "Why didn't she tell me?"

Mimi "Tai held her hand. "There are people it is easy to break hard news to," Tai looked at Sora watching her every happy move.

"I'm going to go Tai" she had said after he followed her all the way home Monday night. "I am going to go and be there, as long as I am needed. So. This is it I...I wont be getting back with you." She cried, he cried. they both just fell apart that night and said their goodbyes.

"And then," Tai continued "There are some people it is too hard to tell."

Mimi looked over at their younger group of friend. Kari was watching her. "Tai your sister needs a hobby that doesn't involve her being all knowing." Tai shrugged as he and Mimi watched Matt walk up to Sora hugging her before Jun could jump on him.

Sora grinned "Ready?"

"Ready as Ill ever be" Matt shrugged, it was bitter sweet for him to be his last show. Knowing after this he would have to buckle down and become a adult. "Well Id better go." Matt hugged Sora "Good luck" she whispered. Matt kissed her cheek  
"I-I don't need luck," His face was beet red as was her. Sora held her hand up to her face.

* * *

Matts concert had come to a end everyone danced everyone had sang along and everyone said goodbye along with him. His fans cheered with him, his friend screamed and shouted lyrics and it was everything he could've asked for.

The celebration had begun not many fans stayed as many were under age girls but many close friends stayed. Matt was drinking more than he should keeping close to Sora. Sora tried to not watch the clock on her phone as it blinked 10:45. The closer it got the more she had begun to drink. She didn't know who the note was from. Tai? begging her not to go? Maybe.

Mimi couldn't drink for once. She was sad but hid it with being over zealous, she hung around Davis joking with him. Davis was so cloudless and drunk he was happy to have a girl like her giving him attention but it helped her. He made her laugh, forget what was going on and it made her feel good. She knew Kari was watching her she always was. Mimi kept her distance from Sora knowing if Sora was going to tell her she would. In time she had hoped.

Tai had found himself getting very drunk with a very handsy Jun whom had given up Matt once the show had ended. He didn't care she was hot and laughed at everything he said.

Beep Beep! Soras phoned was beeping that is was 11PM "Ill be right back Matt" she had gotten up to leave and he grabbed her hand "Sora don't go!" He gave her puppy dog eyes "Please?"

"Ill be gone a moment Matt," She tried to pull away but he held on harder. "But how can you leave this?" He tossed her golden locks winking at her. Sora blushed "Ill try and survive Matt." Sora let go of his hold and made her way to the roof.

Sora waited. Anxiously waiting . What if this was pranks? or Mimi playing a joke? Maybe it really was Tai?

The door to the roof opened Sora saw a figure come out of the light, but she was confused.

"Kari?"


	7. 07 Secret, Goodbyes, and No Regrets

"Kari, the note was from you?" Kari closed the door. It was quiet on the roof. Cold and quiet.

"Sora. I know you are leaving." Sora wasn't too shocked she had known that. "I figured. Kari you are like me when i was your age." She shook her head. "now whats this all about? Kari came closer to Sora so they were feet away. "Kari..." Soras w=face was of concern. Kari looked as if she had been crying all night. Sora stepped forward to come closer, coddle her, hold her, but Kari held her hand up. She was Sora. Even in her most painful she held herself together.

"Kari talk to me." Kari couldn't look her in the eyes. it hurt her too much. "Sora," she began slowly her hands shoved deep into her pockets. "Sora there are things that I must tell you before you leave." She had a look of frustration on her face.

"I know what you and Joe expect doing."

Soras heart skipped a beat "Y-You do?" Kari walked over to one of the heaters leaning on it she sighed. "I know you plan on closing the portals to the digital world for sometime"

Sora was shocked "How do you know that Kari. Kari you need to tell me how you knew we were going to do it." Sora plans with Joe was something she had never repeated, she never told anyone. Unless

"Kari are you able to see all of our e-mails?"

Kari shook her head "No Sora but I know why you are closing the portals. I know its for sometime and I know its to keep the Digital world safe. I know you will be making allot of trips back and forth until the move is complete and to keep outsiders from possibly finding a way in. That many trips back and fourth is not safe for the Digital-world. Too many means it could pop up as a security from the IP address of the Computer you will be using to pass through. So you have to close it until it can become safe again."

"Kari...Kari h-how-"

"How I know Sora doesn't matter" Kari had begun to pace "But I know you need either TK, Yolei, Cody, or I to close it from this side and I am here to tell you. Ill do it." She stopped and face Sora her face stern, serious. "I will close it. But first you must know something."

"O-Okay" Sora was becoming scare.d the fact that Kari knew everything that had been happening made her worried. How long has she know? How long was she planning on keeping a secret? How did she know any of this?

Kari walked up to Sora tears forming in her eyes she pulled her hand from her pockets fixing with them. "Sora. Sora I know...I know things about Tai. About you that I have known for sometime."

Kari looked Soras face while tears streamed from her eyes. "Sora, Tai has been sleeping with Mimi. For months now."

Sora stomach fell down and down along with her heart. "W-What" her voice had become shaky, her body was jittery. "W-What the fuck are you talking about Kari don't say shit like that to me." But Sora knew

Sora knew when Tai became distant. When he started falling away. His working weekends. His visits to Joe that weren't true because she had asked Joe. She knew there was someone else. but...How...How was it Mimi?

"What proof do you have Kari?" Mimi and Tai had never in the last couple months shown any sign that they were having relations. Sora begun t cry "WHAT PROOF?" Kari wiped her face.

"Mimi...I caught Mimi last week. After Matts show the next morning she was with Tai. I knew it was her because every time it was the same bag, purse, shoe, or something was the same. Tai told me it was a girl form work. b-but. The other Day I saw Mimi with the purse, with the shoes, with the jacket. Then I knew. The next time Tai had her over I opened the door as night and sure enough it was her. Tai doesn't know I have a key and he didn't know I knew till a week ago."

Sora had fallen to the ground onto her knees she was shaking. Mimi. Mimi of all people. Tai. Tai of all people. So thats how Mimi was coping without Joe, thats how Tai was coping with her boring self. Sora threw up.

Kari continued sitting on the floor next to Sora who wiped her face. "Mimi came clean to Matt...this past Monday. She told him she had been seeing someone. It meant nothing just something when she felt empty but that she had been cheating on Joe. She didn't say it was Tai but Matt knew. Matt had his suspicion but I told him he couldn't tell you. I had to."

"Why you Kari?" Sora looked at the girl who used to be so small so fragile. "B-Because. I had to protect you!" Kari began to bawl uncontrollably. Sora grabbed the young girl in her arms she soother her stroking her hair. Kari held to Sora for her life crying like she never had before. "I-I had to keep you from getting hurt. I had to kee-"

"Kari...Oh dear." Sora rocked the girl thinking of times when Kari so much smaller, how she had grown.

"Why aren't you made at me? Why don't you hate me? WH-Why could I protect you?"

"Because Kari, you are me. When I was a young Digidestined I thought it was my job to protect all of you. But I couldn't do it alone. Thats why i had Izzy, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Mimi. it wasn't my burden alone. I thought I had to bring it all together pick the pieces up but, you can never do it alone." Sora pushed back karis hair from her face wiping her tears

"My dear girl this burden is not yours to bear alone. You always must see that these shoulder bear things with others. You are breed with the other Digidestined as team. You love your light," She put her hand on the your girls head "Will always shine bright with them. With those you love."

Kari sat up wiping her tears away she looked at Sora a girl who had always been a mother to her. "What now?"

"Well," Sora sighed laying on her back looking at the stars. "I will figure out how I feel later. I am not too surprised and yet. Yet I didn't know and I should've. But thats...thats okay." Sora stood up grabbing Karis hand helping her up as well. "Tai and I are not together. Now we will never be. Mimi however..." Sora looked at the stars "Thats complicated. i will deal with it later." She patted Kari on the head. "Kari thank you. I will see you when we leave tomorrow. Please do not any one this ruin your night." She smiled opening the door and heading back downstairs.

* * *

As Sora came downstairs she passed Tai and Mimi who were talking in whispers. How blind had she been? How could she not have seen it. Seeing them made her sick, it made her sad. Sora walked up to them her cheeks flushed her eyes red.

Tai and Mimi looked up just Sora threw the hardest punch at Tai she had ever thrown in her entire life. Tai fell to the ground. his nose was bleeding and blood trickled from his mouth. Tai spit out blood "What the fuck Sora?"

"I know about you sleeping Mimi Tai." Mimi was kneeling but Tai she stood up instantly, "Sora I-"

"No Mimi. No." She held her hand up, "Both of you. I cant believe this." Mimi looked heartbroken and began to burst into tears. Tai wiped the blood form his nose. "Sora its just that. Well." There was no excuse. Tai knew it. Mimi knew it. Sora knew it.

"Tai. If you were unhappy you should've left." Sora blinked away the tears. "Mimi you are my best friend. How could you. Do you love him?"

"No!" They both shouted. "Its was a one time thing then it became whoever one of us felt...alone or" Mimi blushed shutting up. "Mimi you had Joe no matter how far he was you should've seen him if you were unhappy. Tai you could away talk to me about anything you should've come to me the first. time."

They all stood there unsure of what was next. Sora felt Ill, Mimi felt like shit, and Tai was losing blood but felt him losing Sora. "Sora. I love you. I am sorry please. please forgive me" Sora looked at Tais eyes. Those brown eyes that looked sad, beaten and heart broken. "Tai I forgive you, Mimi you too but if I see either of you ever step foot near me. In anytime soon. I bill beat both of you so help me god." Sora forgave them, but she couldn't dare look at their of them. Sora walked away leaving both of them alone. Alone together.

* * *

Sora walked up to Matt and the minute Matt saw her no matter how drunk he was knew she knew "Sora I...I...I am so sorry" Matt threw his arms around her. Sora was stunned. She didnt know what to say so, she cried. She cried in the bar around a bunch of strangers a bunch of friends and Matt held her. Matt held her tightly. "I will kill whoever you want to die" Sora laughed wiping her tears away. She held her hand out. "Matt, lets go."

"Go where Sora."

"To your house. To your room. To your bed."

* * *

Matt knew as he took off Sora shirt in the empty house they would regret it. SOra knew in the morning he wouldn't know where she was. Matt knew she was Tais love. Sora knew Matt loved her.

"Matt" She broke away from his kiss as he pulled off his shirt. "I may start to have feeling for you I know how you feel about me and I cant give that to you right now and I am hurt and upset and your drunk." Sora said the words so fast Matt looked at her puzzled.

"Sora, my beautiful friend." He put his hand on her cheek I will never after this night regret what happens, even if you do. I will never look at this and think it was out of alcohol or out of pain or out of spite. I will look at it as something I hoped, and dreamed for. To give you whatever you may ever want or need. i will do that.

"Matt. Oh Matt" She threw her arms around him. "Matt, I...I"

"I know" He kissed her cheek she looked into his eyes playing with his hair smiling knowing this moment this adventure for that night. She would never regret it.

* * *

The next morning Matt Woke up alone. With a note from Sora.

Later that day any window to or from the Digital world had closed for good.

End(?)


	8. Authors Note

This is more of a adult theme because they are no longer kids. I wanted to do more of 'what would happen' when they started being adults. I wanted tragedy and drama because I wanted to do a side where adult themes hit them. Cheating, Break ups, Confusion, Hormones, ect.

I didn't want my characters to be so exact with the anime I wanted to do a older twist with their feelings. I have always liked reading fanfictions written that have a adult tragedy theme showing there no longer kids but growing up.

Matts feelings for Sora arent supposed to be 100% out there. I like his feelings and especially the ones to Sora to stay on the side. Because Matts focus was to be seeing things as Tai, Mimi, and SOra friend and realizing he needed to at a point grow up.

Mimi and Joes relationship was one I always wondered why it didnt happen but then I always though that Joe was the type work came before anything else. Mimi would always want to be Number One to whoever she was with which is why it made it hard to be with Joe.

Tai and Mimi sleeping together wasnt supposed to be a huge shock. In the end you find out its been going on for a long time so how they reacted when the reader first sees them together its so casual. Because it wasnt the first time. I love Tai I love Mimi and this is in NO WAY one of those 'I hate those characters I will make them bad people' I just wanted a different style on the characters. What happened was bad but I dont hate or did it in spite of those two characters.

Kari is so supportive of Sora because she knew what her brother was doing and how it is wrong. She supports Sora because she sees her as a sorta of mentor (Which is why Sora says she reminds her of herself for those who have seen the first series Sora takes a lot of what happens on her shoulders trying to fix everything herself.) Sora was always being a mother type and I always wanted to see Karis character be that way a little more.

As far as pairings depending on if I decide to write a sequel its all supposed to be left up in the air on purpose. I didnt want a official ending pairing or any of that unless I decided to continue the story.

Anyways it isnt perfect but thank you for those who took the time to read and support all pairings.


End file.
